Things that go bump in the night!
by ItsClaStevOffical
Summary: Third-year med student Maura Isles phones for police assistance... and assistance she will get! OneShot. I own nothing but the plot!


**AN: So... Michelle insisted I write this little one shot haha, So here it is! Enjoy!**

The darkness had never bothered Maura Isles. It didn't bother her now, but the noise? That was different, that bothered her. Woken from her sleep in an instant she had jumped from her bed, reflexively reaching for her phone.

She was new to this apartment, new to this part of town. Born in Boston, it had seemed fitting that she should return for her studies. Much to her mother's chagrin she had picked BCU over Harvard, but she had felt that it was the right move until now. The noise had freaked her out.

She had spent summer in Paris, visiting her parents and enjoying some time back in Europe. She had grown up there, educated in the best boarding schools money could buy. She'd taken vacations in London, Paris and pretty much every other capital city within Europe, until three years ago when the opportunity to study medicine in Boston had lured her back to her roots.

It was while she was in Paris that her mother had insisted she at least live in an area fit for an Isles. She had purchased the apartment for her, and by the time Maura was ready to return, it had been fully refurbished. All she had needed were her personal items and she had moved right in.

That was five weeks ago, and until right now, she had loved it. Easy access to school. Walking distance to all the best bars and restaurants. It even had a small yard where she could store her bicycle. The ground floor apartment was one of only six in the block and she felt quite safe here, until the noise.

Never one to worry unnecessarily, it had unnerved her at how jittery the noise had made her. At least, she thought it was a noise. She had called the police in a panic anyway.

Now that she was fully awake and standing half naked in her kitchen, she wasn't quite so sure. Doubt was creeping in. Did she really hear a noise? She bit her bottom lip and considered things a little more. Maybe it was just a dream. She _had_ been having a very vivid dream. She recalled that much now. The dream itself was fuzzy but she was pretty sure it involved the very hot woman from the bakery. In fact, now as she really thought about it and as she looked around the apartment, she was pretty sure it was just a very vivid dream.

Grabbing her phone, she quickly called the police again.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"Oh, yes, well actually I just called a few minutes ago and well…" She laughed nervously at herself. "You see, I think I was mistaken. I had this dream, it was really very vivid and I woke up with such a start that I just…well I thought I'd been awakened by a noise, but I've looked around and I…I'm really sorry to have wasted anyone's time. But I think I was definitely mistaken and there really is nothing to worry about." She drew in a breath finally and allowed herself to breathe.

"Ma'am, its really no bother for us to send someone over to check."

"Oh, no, honestly it really would be a waste of your time, and I know how busy officers are and…" She could hear just how busy the dispatchers were in the background. The idea that she would be wasting their time on something so trivial was just awful.

"Well, if you're sure ma'am. I'll put it through that all is okay with you now."

"Absolutely, thank you and good night." Maura hung up the phone, a little embarrassed. 23 years old, almost 24, and yet she had panicked and called the police over a dream.

Placing her phone down on the table, she set about filling the kettle. Tea, that would help. She would make a pot of tea and let her thoughts settle before she attempted to go back to bed. While the kettle boiled, she leant back against the counter and closed her eyes. A flashback to the dream infiltrated her thoughts. The hot woman from the bakery was definitely involved; it was steamy and erotic, and she was aroused.

The shrill whistle from the kettle broke her away from the sordid little episode playing out behind her eyes. Just as she was about to pour the boiling water into the china pot she had brought with her from England, there was a knock at the door.

She froze mid pour and waited. There was a louder knock this time.

"Miss, it's the police." The voice was husky. Deep and sexy…and a police officer at her door! She quickly placed the hot kettle down onto the trivet and moved towards the door. She was about to yank it open when she remembered the warning on campus about checking the peep hole and not assuming. Just because somebody said they were the police didn't mean they actually were. She pressed her right eye up against the door and looked through the magnified fish eye.

The officer wore a cap, the black shiny peak pulled low over her eyes, and she was looking downwards. Dark hair was tucked up neatly beneath it, and she wore the uniform well considering it wasn't a very good cut or the kind of material that hung well. She at least was a cop.

Maura swung open the door. "Officer, I am so sorry to have wasted your time." She launched into an apology and was completely oblivious to the officer's gawping stare. "You see, I was having this dream and…"

"Ma'am?"

"It was just so real, so vivid…" She rambled on, intent on explaining herself.

The officer tried to interrupt once more, "Ma'am, can I…?"

But Maura Isles, when in full flow, was difficult to stop. "And then I just panicked and I called…"

"Ma'am." This time the officer's voice was more commanding, and she got the woman's attention. "Officer Rizzoli. If I can just come in and look around, make sure everything is as it should be?"

"Oh, of course, but you really don't need to do that." For the first time, Maura actually looked at the officer properly. Deep brown inquisitive and caring eyes stared back at her, dropping lower, scanning her before rising back up to fix with her own again. There was a blush to Officer Rizzoli's cheeks, and her tongue slowly swept across a thin bottom lip. It was in that moment that Maura Isles remembered something very important.

She still was half naked.

"Ma'am…"

"Maura, Maura Isles." She reached out a hand demurely, not a hint of embarrassment at the fact she was clothed in what her mother would describe as skimpy sleep shorts. Her father would practically have a fit and call it underwear. As for the matching silk camisole, she wasn't sure what either parent would make of it. Nor did she damn well care.

"Oh, right…well, Ms Isles, I'd feel better if I just came inside and checked that there was nothing wrong," Officer Rizzoli said, a slight smirk on her face as she took a meaningful step forward.

Maura stepped aside and appraised the curve of her ass as she passed. The uniform was tight around her buttocks. She must work out. Maura perused some more. Watching closely, she noticed that Officer Rizzoli was waiting for something.

"Would you like a drink, I was just about to make some tea," Maura said, pushing the door closed behind her.

"No, thank you, coffee or beer for me when I'm off the clock, of course." There was that smirk again. It was sexy. The voice was dripping in sex. The face and body oozed sex, combined with the smirk. It was a miracle Officer Rizzoli could walk the streets without several admirers openly drooling as she passed.

Officer Rizzoli took off her cap and placed it down in the island that separated the living space from the kitchen. Clearly nothing out of the ordinary was wrong here, but she took a good look around anyway. "I really can assure that everything is perfectly okay, Officer Rizzoli," Maura attempted once more.

"I'm sure it is ma'am, but we like to check these things. You'd be amazed just how often a woman gets up the courage to finally call us when the old man comes home after one too many beers. Then they call and say it's all a mistake, meanwhile the creep is there forcing her to say she is okay." Officer Rizzoli turned to look at her, her eyes slowly sweeping down and then back up her body once more as though she were checking for herself that all was really okay. "So, we like to send someone out to check, just in case." This time she grinned. Dimples popped and her eyes sparkled somewhat.

Maura Isles was many things. Socially awkward, she struggled on a day to day basis when it came to connecting with people via what her few friends would call "chit-chat." She would nervously ramble off facts and information that just wasn't warranted in order to fill the silence, but when it came to matters of the heart, or should she correct that, matters of lust, she wasn't slow on the uptake. Maybe she could thank the years of anatomy and psychology classes she had taken, or all of the books she had read in her spare time that had informed her when and how another person was and could be aroused. Maybe she just had an innate knowledge of it, but looking now, Officer Rizzoli was as interested in her as she was in Officer Rizzoli.

The problem she had was not one of sexual attraction, but more, how to make a pass without getting herself arrested. Because, that was what she was sure Officer Rizzoli was waiting for. Unable to make a pass herself, being an officer of the law, it would be down to Maura to make it clear.

"Bedroom?" Officer Rizzoli pointed a thumb over her shoulder towards the door.

"God yes," Maura urged, her own voice now breathy and full of need. Rizzoli smirked knowingly at her. She turned on her heels and marched towards the boudoir, flinging the door open with all the dominance she could muster and entering with a confidence that Maura Isles positively swooned at.

Maura watched her from the doorway as she peeked into closets and the en-suite bathroom. "Clear," she announced.

"Yes, well like I said, it was just a dream…one of those very _real_ dreams." She twirled a finger through her hair and titled her head to one side, openly flirting with the uniformed officer. "An arousing dream." She stretched and moaned at the feeling, allowing her top to rise up a little to reveal a yoga-toned midriff worthy of the glance Rizzoli had just given it. "You ever have one of those dreams, Officer?"

The corner of Rizzoli's mouth lifted as she considered her reply. "I guess we all have, Ma'am."

"Maura," she corrected. "You can hardly keep looking at me like that and call me Ma'am." She smirked herself now as the light blush crept up the officer's cheeks. Taking a step forward she continued, "Is it a crime to say that I find you extremely attractive?" Another step. "And that, given the right set of circumstances, I would very much like for you to take me to bed."

An eyebrow arched on the Officer's face. "No, it wouldn't be a crime. But I would be in very big trouble if I were to act upon it while on duty."

Maura looked at her once more, studied her face and the dilation of her pupils. "But, you want to, don't you? You want to act upon it, right?" She moved in as closely as she dared. She was barefoot, and Officer Rizzoli had a small heel to her boot. She towered over her a little and as she glanced down at Maura, she could see the most perfect cleavage heaving. Once more she wet her lips. The desire to just lower her head and face plant herself between those breasts was almost overwhelming.

"Another time…Another…"

"When are you off duty?" Maura cut in. She could feel the heat building within her. She wanted this woman, wanted to be taken by her. She wanted to feel consumed and completely devoured by her, and then she wanted to take her time, tease and torment her until she was molten lava ready to erupt.

"Not until 2."

Maura reached for her purse and found a set of keys. Fiddling, she managed to remove one. Handing it over to the officer she said, "Let yourself in and wake me."

~R&I~

Jane Rizzoli was not a coward. Her entire life had been spent sticking up for her brothers, putting her mother straight when she worked out she wasn't quite so straight. She put up with Crowe and the cheap shots he tried to take when he couldn't beat her physically or with intelligence. She was just better than him and he knew it. But, standing outside of the door of one Maura Isles had her a little terrified.

She looked down at the small shiny key in her palm and turned it. All she had to do was slide it into the lock and open the door. She had an invitation. When she had left this same apartment earlier, her heart was racing and there was a tug of arousal deep within her that had her fidgeting in her seat all the way back to the station. She had had to take a quick detour via the women's bathroom to relieve the constant ache. Maura Isles was as hot as hell standing there in barely nothing as though it were the most natural thing in the world. The image flashed into her mind once more, and it was all she could do to hold back the wanton moan that was desperate to escape the confines of her throat.

"Fuck it," she murmured to herself as she thrust the tiny key into the slot. It turned silently, and she entered the Isles residence with a quiet shuffle of shoes and rustle of her jacket. She slipped them both off, hanging the coat and pushing the shoes to one side, tidily alongside the other boots there.

The lights were off and it was almost pitch black except for the small amount of light from the moon that shone through the windows. The door to the bedroom was ajar, and as she crept closer she could hear the soft sounds of sleep. Pausing, she considered if she should really do this. It was crazy! If the brass found out she could be in big trouble, but something about this woman had drawn her here. Yes, she was sexy and hot and quite frankly, offering herself on a plate, but that wasn't it. It was something much more innate, something she couldn't describe or even understand, but it was there, pulling her back here.

She pushed the door open and heard the slight swooshing noise as the wood swept over the pile of the carpet. Taking a deep breath, she stepped across the threshold. There was a chair on the empty side of the bed, and she quickly removed her pants and shirt. Clad in just her panties and bra, she waited nervously by the bed and watched the sleeping woman for a moment. The sheet had been pulled up and then pushed away. Her hand lay resting gently on her stomach, beneath the silky material. One leg was bent and the foot rested against the knee of her other leg.

She stood there for a full minute before she was startled. "Are you going to just stand there or…" Maura Isles left the question open as she opened her eyes and stared up at the officer. A smile broke out across her face at the sight of the almost naked body.

"You sure you want to do this?" Rizzoli said, offering a last chance to back out, to decide if maybe this was a mistake. But, the woman with the honey blonde hair simply laughed and sat up balanced on one elbow. She reached forward and took Rizzoli's hand, pulling her onto the bed.

"Officer Rizzoli, one thing I am very sure of is my need right now." Her leg bent, opening herself as she tugged Rizzoli closer and pushed their joined hands beneath the waistband of her shorts. "Very sure," she confirmed as she arched to the touch.

With permission granted, Rizzoli moved in, guiding their mouths together. "It's Jane," she whispered against parted lips. "But, Officer works just as well." She smiled into the kiss. Their tongues met and duelled. Desperate, shameless and indecent, the kiss became almost frantic as Jane continued to explore Maura. Circling and dipping. Hips rising and falling. Pressing, pushing, pinching as she found all the ways in which to satisfy her need to please.

Jane used her weight to push Maura down onto her back. In an instant she straddled a toned, firm thigh. Long deft fingers began to thrust and rhythmically guide Maura towards climax. Her own slick need welcomed the tensing quad muscle beneath her own molten heat as she worked her pelvis to ride out her own orgasm.

When Maura arched and tensed, her mouth gaping to a silent scream before a low moan of appreciation escaped her throat, Jane could hold back no longer and joined her. Their bodies, slick with sweat continued to writhe against one another as the kissing became slower, more thoughtful and thorough.

Sated of her own need, it didn't take long before Maura had the upper hand, turning the tables. She twisted and clamped her legs around the waist of her lover, flipping them both and sliding herself easily between Jane's legs. She moved slowly but firmly, pressing herself hard against her lover, building a friction between them that would ignite a spark once more. She bumped against her until Jane began to whimper and thrust upwards to meet her movements. She paid attention to her throat, clavicle, breasts, suckling gently on turgid nipples as her pelvis continued its bump, bump, bump.

Maura knew what Jane wanted, but nonetheless, she had enjoyed making her wait, teasing and tormenting as she had planned. Not until a firm hand finally pushed against her head, and pressed eagerly, did she finally move to slither down those long legs to settle comfortably between them. She closed her eyes for just a second and breathed her in. Intoxicated, that would be the word she would use if asked to describe how she felt in this moment.

Her mouth lowered to finally taste her and devour her, and when she finally submitted and climaxed, Maura took her again.

It was almost daylight by the time they were done. Barely able to lift a hand, they collapsed against one another and fallen asleep. Dreams came, arousing dreams that left both under no illusions that sometimes, dreams really did come true!

 **AN: Looking forward to hearing your thoughts... Elaine! haha, On a purely selfish note, I know many of you have read my books. I do have a new one out... but also, if anyone would like further information on my writing, you can subscribe to my Newsletter via my Website. itsclastevofficial dot CoUK**


End file.
